


Haught Blocked

by PyreWrites



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, clueless Wynonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of times Waverly and Nicole almost got caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haught Blocked

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this prior to episode 11. So as far as this fic is concerned those events hadn't happened yet.

The first time they almost got caught was by Wynonna, a couple of hours after the Earp sisters planted a bug in the newly Revenant owned Shorty's. Aside from the occasional speculation about Dolls' manhood, listening to Revheads drinking at Shorty's was really no different than being at work serving beers to ordinary humans. Just without the tips, or the ass grabs. So it wasn't all bad.

After what felt like an entire shift of same old same old bar chatter Waverly excused herself to the bathroom. On her way out of the Black Badge office she noticed that Nicole was covering the Sheriff's office alone. Not that that fact was unusual given the size of the Department. Only now things had changed. So Waverly decided to make a slight detour on her way back from the bathroom. After all it had to be somebody else's turn to monitor the oh so informative surveillance feed.

When she got back Nicole was on the phone so Waverly picked up a notebook and started doodling trying to look busy in case anybody walked by. Fortunately she wasn't actually writing anything important because she kept glancing across the office to find 'Officer Dimples' (a pet name Waverly hadn't actually said out loud yet but it made her giggle when she thought it) already smiling at her. Nicole finished her phone call and went back to doing the crossword in the paper. Waverly saw Dolls leave the BBD office across the hall, keys in hand. She figured Wynonna would be on surveillance duty until he came back, so she winked at Nicole. She heard the newspaper slap down on the desk. She watched as Nicole walked across the room, grabbed file off the table, and caught Waverly by the wrist. Waverly almost missed the table as she dropped her notebook, spinning to see 'Officer Dimples' opening the door to Nedley's office. She stood on her tiptoes as the taller woman leaned down to meet her lips just as they both heard Wynonna's very distinctive exasperated sigh. They quickly veered off and tried their best to act natural. Luckily Wynonna seemed distracted enough that she didn't realize what she had just walked in on.

“Why are you guys in Nedley's office?” Wynonna asked.

Waverly heard Nicole say something and instinctively agreed.

“Ok, here she blows. Uh...” Wynonna stalled momentarily. “Doc and I slept together.”

Waverly's mind stopped for a full five seconds.

“And that's news? Really?” Nicole said trying not scoff at the obviousness of this 'revelation'. Until she saw Waverly's stunned face as the shorter woman looked back and forth between her girlfriend and her sister. “To y-to you. Ok.”

Waverly was partly aware of the phone ringing as Nicole slipped away.

By the time Waverly had recovered from the conversation with her older sister, Nedley had returned to the office and, barring a call he felt the need to handle himself, would be there until his next meal break or the end of his shift. Either way it would be hours.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Nicole dropped by the homestead. Officially she was there to check in on Eve. She was still claiming that she didn't remember anything before she woke up in the cult compound in the Pine Barrens. Her prints weren't in the system and without her memory they had no idea if she had any family anywhere that might be looking for her.

Nicole hadn't been surprised that Eve had been taken in by one of the Earp sisters. What did surprise her, greatly, was the fact that Wynonna had been the one to do it. Wynonna seemed to be the type to be fiercely loyal to those she thought of as friends, and Nicole was starting to feel like Wynonna considered her a friend, but in Nicole's estimation Wynonna was very slow to trust. Certainly not the type to bring home some random amnesiac out of the kindness of her heart. Waverly, on the other hand, would open her home to “strays” in a heartbeat.

Unofficially Nicole wanted to spend some time with her girlfriend. She had clocked out before leaving the station, just in case. So here she sat, in her cruiser, heart pounding, suddenly nervous because this would be the first time she had set foot in the Earp house since she and Waverly had started dating. Not to mention the first time she had been there that didn't involve a dead body. She was also a touch nervous because she and Waverly weren't exactly out as a couple yet. Nicole made no secret of her sexuality, but she was not going to rush Waverly into going public with her newfound 'interest in the fairer sex'.

Nicole had nearly gotten her pulse back under control, when a knock on her window ruined any progress she had made.

“Ya know Officer,” Waverly said with a smile once Nicole had rolled down the window. “You really stink at the whole stakeout thing. I spotted you right away.”

“That's not- I wasn't- What?” Nicole stammered.

“So, ya gonna come in? Or would you prefer to stay out here and freeze?” Waverly giggled.

“Yes. I mean, yes I want to come inside.” Nicole said finally.

“I could make you a cup of coffee to warm you up. Unless you can think of something that would do a better job.” Waverly winked, then turned to walk towards the front door swaying her hips as she glanced back over her shoulder.

“You're killin me Wave.” Nicole called after the brunette as she climbed out of her car.

 

Nicole sat looking around the kitchen as Waverly made them coffee.

“Certainly looks a bit different than last time I was here.” Nicole said.

“Fewer dead bodies.” Waverly chuckled.

“Actually I meant the lack of party decorations, but if you want to go that way, yeah that too.” Nicole laughed.

“Oh yeah. The party.” Waverly said. “I would have invited you. But it wasn't really _my_ party. I mean, yeah I was throwing it, but it was an engagement party for one of my friends. Well friend isn't quite the right word.”

“What word would you use then?” Nicole raised an eyebrow.

“One of the bitches I went to school with but we called each other friends because our graduating class only had 40 people in it?” Waverly said.

“Well that certainly is a bit more specific.” Nicole laughed. “And really, don't worry about it babe. I was stuck at work anyway. I wouldn't have been able to come even if I'd been invited.”

“Truth be told,” Waverly said with a mischievous smirk. “If you had been here I might have been more willing to play strip poker.”

“Strip poker? Now I wish I had been invited.” Nicole grinned.

“Well I do still have that deck of cards.” Waverly said as she set down two cups of coffee on the table.

“Why Miss Earp. I do declare.” Nicole fanned herself.

“Why Office Haught.” Waverly leaned in, her lips brushing against Nicole's.

“Is that coffee I smell?” Gus said walking into the kitchen.

Waverly and Nicole jerked apart.

“Uh, coffee, yeah.” Waverly said.

“I was thinking, since the fridge is essentially empty, we could go into town for dinner.” Gus said.

“That sounds good, I guess.” Waverly said fighting the blush she felt burning her cheeks.

“Okay. I'll go see if Willa wants to come with us and then call Wynonna. She can meet us wherever we end up going. I'll be back to get you girls in five minutes.” Gus glanced at the two women trying not to look at each other and smirked. “Make that fifteen minutes.”

“Willa? Who's Willa?” Nicole asked after Gus had left.

“It's a long story.” Waverly said.

 

* * *

 

About a week later Nicole was sitting at her desk, bored out of her mind. She hadn't expected her life to be an action movie when she moved to Purgatory. And she certainly never expected to find herself living in the X-Files. But even in comparison to what she had expected it had been an exceptionally slow few days.

“Excuse me, Officer Haught?” Came a familiar voice from the doorway.

“How can I help you Miss Earp?” Nicole smiled at Waverly.

“I seem to be having some problems with the copier. I was wondering if you could give me a hand?” Waverly smirked.

“I can certainly try.” Nicole smirked back.

 

Nicole closed the door to the copy room and turned to find Waverly leaning against the dinosaur of a xerox machine. The smile dropped from her face when she saw the front panels hanging open.

“Oh. There really is a problem with the copier.” Nicole sighed.

“Well...” Waverly grinned. “There _was_ a problem. But I fixed it on my own. It was just a paper jam.”

“That's what I like to hear.” Nicole said as she crossed the small room and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist.

“Oh son of a bitch!” A voice snapped from behind the couple causing them to jump apart. “Is that hunk of shit broken again?”

Nicole and Waverly spun to see Wynonna standing in the doorway with a folder in her hand.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Waverly motioned to the machine. “I thought Nicole might have better luck than I did.”

“Good luck Haught.” Wynonna grumbled as she turned from the room. “You're gonna need it. That thing sucks.”

“She isn't wrong ya know.” Nicole chuckled after the door closed. “I'm pretty sure this thing is older than Sheriff Nedley.”

“Be that as it may.” Waverly said as she hooked her fingers in Nicole's belt. “The Sheriff isn't who I would like to be thinking about right now.”

“Me neither.” Nicole smiled as she let herself be pulled forward.

“Earp said the copier was broken.” Dolls' voice came from the opening door. “Thought I could lend a hand.”

Waverly blushed furiously having just been interrupted by her boss.

“I think we have things in hand.” Nicole said as she inched away from Waverly and towards the copier.

Dolls glanced back and forth between the two women for several moments. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards in the closest thing to a smile Nicole had seen from him in the months the BBD had been across the hall from the Sheriff's Department. He turned on his heel without a word, reached around the door and clicked the lock on the knob into place, then pulled the door closed as he left.

 

* * *

 

A few nights later Nicole and Waverly stopped at the diner to get something to eat after work. As luck would have it they got seated in the last booth in the far corner of the diner giving them a modicum of privacy. They slumped down on to the bench seat against the wall. They were both exhausted and snuggled together in the seat, Waverly resting her head on Nicole's shoulder after they had ordered. Nicole snaked her arm around Waverly's waist and pulled the smaller woman just a little bit closer, eliciting a pleased murmur from her. They both perked up and slid apart when their food was delivered.

After they had devoured their food, with hardly a word between them, they snuggled back up in the corner happily whispering to each other. Waverly leaned her head back gazing into Nicole's beautiful eyes. The redhead leaned forward when they both heard clomping footsteps stop at their table.

“Hey Wave.” Champ said as he slipped into the other bench and stole a fry off Waverly's plate. “Officer.”

“Champ.” Waverly said flatly still leaning against Nicole.

“I heard you quit working at Shorty's.” He said stealing more fries.

“And?” Waverly grumbled. She felt Nicole gently squeeze her leg under the table.

“Well I was thinking you could get a job here.” He said with a shrug. “Ever since Hetty and Mama Olive skipped town they've been short handed. With your experience they'd hire you in a second.”

“Thanks for you concern.” Waverly nearly growled. “But I've already found a new job. I'm fine.”

“Oh. Ok. Just thought I'd mention it is all.” He said looking slightly crestfallen.

“That was very thoughtful Champ. Thank you.” Nicole cut in.

“Now if you'll excuse us, Nicole and I were just about to order some dessert and continue having some private time, _to ourselves_.” Waverly said smiling in a way that very clearly said 'get lost'.

“Oh. Uh, ok.” Champ looked at the two women obviously confused. “I guess I'll see ya around babe.”

“Don't call me babe.” Waverly grumbled under her breath. “You don't get to do that any more.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and pulled her close.

“I'm sorry hon. I know an unexpected appearance of an ex is always a mood killer.” Nicole whispered. “But I have an idea that could fix it.”

“Oh really?” Waverly cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Nicole smiled. “We get dessert to go and take it back to my place.”

“Now that,” Waverly said as she leaned up and placed a light kiss on the tip of Nicole's nose. “Sounds like a spectacular idea.”

 

* * *

 

The next afternoon Waverly was leaving the BBD office on her way to get lunch. The sound of the closing door caught Nicole's attention. She glanced around the office, making sure she was alone, and gestured for Waverly.

“Can I help with something Officer?” Waverly smiled.

“Yes, Miss Earp.” Nicole returned the smile as she crossed to Sheriff Nedley's office door. “I could use your particular expertise in this matter.”

“I will do my best. I certainly hope I can help.” Waverly said as she sauntered into the empty office. She and Nicole started closing the blinds when the door swung open.

“Haught, what the hell are you doing in here?” Sheriff Nedley said standing in the doorway holding a fast food bag looking back and forth between the two women in his office. This time it was Nicole's turn to blush at getting interrupted by her boss.

“Didn't you say something about having plans Friday night and needing to see if you were going to have to switch shifts?” Waverly offered when Nicole failed to speak.

“Plans! Yes.” Nicole finally caught up. “I was looking for the work schedule for the coming week.”

“The schedule. Right.” Nedley rolled his eyes. “It's over on the wall right where it always is.”

“Of course.” Nicole chuckled nervously. “On the wall.”

Both women hurried out of the office. As the door closed behind them they both burst out laughing. After a couple of minutes their laughter died down. Waverly placed her hands on Nicole's hips and Nicole draped her arms around Waverly's shoulders. The couple leaned towards each other.

“Hey Waves, I thought you were going for lunch.” Wynonna said slamming the BBD door behind her.

Waverly snapped something in a language Nicole had never heard before.

“Excuse me?” Wynonna said.

“What was that?” Nicole asked at the same moment.

“There's no direct translation. But essentially it was ancient Sumerian for 'You've gotta fricken be kidding me'.” Waverly said.

“Say what now?” Wynonna said.

“I love you Wynonna, but you have the worst timing ever.” Waverly said. Then turned back to Nicole, grabbed her by her collar, and pulled her in for a long deep kiss. When she broke the kiss Waverly spun on her heel and walked out of the sheriff's office.

Wynonna stood gaping at the redheaded sheriff's deputy who simply smiled.

“I thought you wanted to go get lunch sis.” Waverly popped her head back in the door. “Oh, and Nicole, I'll see you tonight babe.”

“What the hell just happened?” Wynonna finally managed to say.

“If I had to guess I'd say you just met my girlfriend.” Nicole said as she sat back down at her desk and answered the ringing phone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for "Office Dimples" goes to @MaryneeLahaye on twitter.


End file.
